


Currency Inflation（中文原文）

by carraville



Series: What Actually Happened [8]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Historical References, Out of Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 10:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19766749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carraville/pseuds/carraville
Summary: “我这次绝对要说服他，呃——我已经受够了！！！”罗德烦躁地在路德的办公室里四处踱步，他很快发现少了什么，“你哥哥呢？”路德露出慌张的表情，一副不愿回答的样子。“快回答我！！”路德只好不情愿地回答：“他，他现在，应该在萨尔茨堡的某家酒馆里...”“我就知道！！！！！”罗德更生气了，“这个大笨蛋！他估计去萨尔茨堡的频率比任何一个巴伐利亚人都高！我真是受够他了！上回，他和他的人，在深更半夜喝得酩酊大醉，溜达到当地一位有名望的歌唱家楼下，大声唱歌！上上回，...”“好啦，好啦，”路德打断罗德，“我跟你去把他抓回来，行了吧？”





	Currency Inflation（中文原文）

**Author's Note:**

> 本章参考材料：《昨日的世界》（茨威格）第十二章（重返奥地利）。文中斜体字直接摘自本书。
> 
> 感觉这个系列好严肃...所以我试着写了一个比较轻松的小短篇，平和真好啊~

1920年的某一天，萨尔茨堡与巴伐利亚的边境稽查站，奥地利先生如往常一样，满脸愠怒地迈着优雅的步伐接近正在严格搜查过境德国人的德国士兵。

“把鞋子脱下来。”德意志士兵对准备回国的同胞说。

“连鞋子也要脱吗？”对方极不情愿地问。

“别废话。”

“这是我在德国买的...它虽然看着新，但我已经穿了好多年了！”

“我有说什么吗？”德国士兵冷峻地说，“你就给我提供这么多信息。”

士兵仔细检查了鞋子，它们的确很新，样式不像是德国境内的。有可能这个家伙也是那群趁着奥地利战后物价疯狂上涨、货币疯狂贬值，拿自己国家价值高得多的货币来奥地利淘货的贪便宜的外国人之一。

德国政府为了防止自己国家的人都跑去奥地利买东西，导致自己国家的货物无人购买，特地组建了边境稽查站，禁止德国人把奥地利的货物带回国内。然而防不胜防。

这双鞋子的标签已经被撕掉了，德国士兵找不到证据，他没法扣押这双舶来品。在他苦思冥想之际，奥地利先生正好走到他身边。

“啊，奥地利先生！你来的正好！！”士兵高兴地喊，“我想让您鉴定一下，这双鞋子是您国家特产的吗？我看着挺像的。”

奥地利先生接过一只鞋子仔细查看，此时那个光着脚丫的德国人露出了不安的神情。

“是的，只有我们国家生产。”奥地利先生把鞋子丢回给士兵，瞪着鞋子的主人说，“哼，你们真是贼心不死，又来贪我家的便宜了？！不好意思，看来你只能光着脚回国了！军人先生，你们可以把鞋子扣下了。”

鞋子的主人耷拉着脸失望地越过边境，还时不时依依不舍地回头望着自己只花很少的马克就买到的名牌鞋。

接下来，几名互相搀扶、醉醺醺的巴伐利亚人慢悠悠地从边境穿过，奥地利先生难以置信地盯着他们，满脸鄙夷。自一战结束，奥地利国内发生严重的通货膨胀以来，这样的场景，他已经看过好几百遍了。

_嗜好啤酒的巴伐利亚人每天拿着交易所行市表进行核算，看看是否能够由于克朗的贬值而使自己在萨尔茨堡的酒馆里用同样的价钱喝上比在家里多四五立升甚至十立升的啤酒。再也想不出有比这更大的诱惑了。于是，就有成群结队的人带着妻儿从费赖拉辛和赖电哈尔越境过来，为的是能好好享受一下，灌满一肚子啤酒。每天晚上，火车站成了酪酊大醉、狂呼乱叫、打着饱嗝儿、呕吐不止的酒徒们的真正魔窟；有些喝得实在不能动弹的人只好被拖上平时用来运箱子的手推车，送进车厢，然后列车满载着这群又吼又唱、发酒疯的人返回他们自己的国家。_

奥地利先生忍无可忍地抱怨：“真是有伤风化，真是厚颜无耻！军人先生，我来这里，就是想跟你说这件事。你就不能管管你们国家这些酒鬼吗？！现在，我在萨尔茨堡的每条街道上，都能找到一两个从巴伐利亚来的酒鬼！！我的家可不是你们撒酒疯的地方！！”

德意志士兵露出为难的表情：“抱歉，这我办不到啊，毕竟，喝进肚子里的东西，我们禁不了啊...”

“你们就不能禁止他们来我们国家喝酒吗？！”

“这是他们自己的自由啊...我们总不能连他们喝啤酒的自由都剥夺吧？这也太残酷了...”

“那我只能让上司完全禁止德国人进入奥地利了！！”

“您也太残忍了！！！”士兵露出了惊恐的表情，“这简直是暴君才颁布得出的政策...”

“那也总比我的家里布满德意志的酒鬼强！！”

听到奥地利先生的决定，周围的德意志士兵都露出了惊恐的神情，这些意志坚定的官兵，在听到没法到奥地利喝便宜的啤酒后，竟都乱了阵脚，他们到底是有多爱啤酒啊...

“算了！”奥地利先生推开士兵，越过边境，嘴里念念有词，“跟你们没法说，我去找德意志，我跟他说！”

====

路德的办公室，门被毫无征兆地猛推开，奥地利先生风风火火地走进来，路德露出一如既往的无奈神情。

“德意志，我要你禁止你们国家的人到我们国家喝啤酒！”奥地利先生大声命令。

路德莫名其妙地看着罗德，烦恼地回：“我怎么可能做得到这点？！”

“这明明很简单！！你怎么可能做不到？！”

路德叹了口气，继续回：“就算我的上司真的禁止了，我们也没法在边境稽查站搜查出来吧？他们说不定在你家喝够了，等酒醒了，再回国，那我们根本查不出来！”

“那我让我的上司也颁布同样的禁令不就行了！”

“我不认为你的上司有这样的毅力，反正你的上司肯定会又说这违背人权什么的...”

“我这次绝对要说服他，呃——我已经受够了！！！”罗德烦躁地在路德的办公室里四处踱步，他很快发现少了什么，“你哥哥呢？”

路德露出慌张的表情，一副不愿回答的样子。

“快回答我！！”

路德只好不情愿地回答：“他，他现在，应该在萨尔茨堡的某家酒馆里...”

“我就知道！！！！！”罗德更生气了，“那个大笨蛋！他估计去萨尔茨堡的频率比任何一个巴伐利亚人都高！我真是受够他了！上回，他和他的人，在深更半夜喝得酩酊大醉，溜达到当地一位有名望的歌唱家楼下，大声唱歌！上上回，...”

“好啦，好啦，”路德打断罗德，“我跟你去把他抓回来，行了吧？”

====

萨尔茨堡的某一家小酒馆内，基尔朝店家大喊：“再来一杯啤酒，大哥！！”

“呃，不好意思，普鲁士先生，”店家为难地回，“只是，你给我们付的酒钱已经不够了...”

“我这儿还有！”一名巴伐利亚人朝基尔大喊，“普鲁士先生，钱你用着，我请客！！”

“哦，谢谢了，大兄弟！”

“不准再给他倒酒！！”罗德愤怒地推开酒馆弱不禁风的小木门，立即盯住基尔，基尔露出了不满的表情。

“又是你啊，大少爷！！”基尔带着满是酒意的声调高喊，“又来坏我兴致！！”

路德随而出现在罗德一侧，他的眉头都快拧成一团了：“好了！大哥，该回家了！！”

“west，连你也...”基尔一副赖着不走的架势，丝毫没有站起来的意思，或者他已经醉得站不起来了。

路德走到基尔身边，艰难地把他扶起来，往酒馆外走。

罗德跟在两人旁边，不间断数落着其实已经神志不清的基尔，期间说了好多遍‘不要再过来了’。

罗德陪着兄弟俩一直走到边境，路德低声下气地对他说了句‘给你添麻烦了’，和基尔一起钻进他们的车子里。

车子启动了，缓缓驶离了德奥边境线，路德往回瞧了一眼，罗德还保持着原来气势汹汹的架势瞪着他们。

“不要再回来了！！！大笨蛋们！”奥地利先生最后又大喊了一声。

路德满脸无奈地转回头，他揉了揉自己的太阳穴。

“啤酒，啤酒，美味又便宜的啤酒...”路德看着基尔，对方如今仍在梦里，饮着美妙的萨尔茨堡啤酒。

在极度艰难的战后时光，这是为数不多令人回味的荒诞时刻。然而，德意志兄弟与快活的巴伐利亚人民不会想到，在不久的将来， _当克朗一旦稳定，而马克以天文数字大幅度下跌时，奥地利人也是从同一个火车站乘卒过来，在这一边猛喝便宜的啤酒，开始重演同样的闹剧；只不过方向相反罢了。_

他们更加不会想到，在那之后，会有更加难以描述的、足以彻底摧毁这种平和生活的东西，悄悄等待着他们。

Fine.


End file.
